fanfictionwikifandomcom_de-20200213-history
DdB Kap. 1: Nächtlicher Beutezug dreier diebischer Bengel
[[Drei diebische Bengel (Harry Potter-inspirierte FanFiction)| → Zurück zur Inhaltsübersicht]] Nächtlicher Beutezug dreier diebischer Bengel Mitte August 1997, zweite Woche nach Ende der Sommerferien in NRW: Dem Autor ist nicht bekannt, ob die Sommerferien in Nordrhein-Westfalen 1997 Mitte August bereits seit zwei Wochen rum waren (in Real Life waren sie es vermutlich nicht) - für das Funktionieren der Geschichte ist dies jedoch eine zwingende Voraussetzung, daher wird es hier als gegeben angenommen. Es war ein grauer, nebliger Tag gewesen, Dienstag, und er war in einen nebligen Abend übergegangen. Die feuchte Kälte kroch fast überall hin, inzwischen war es zudem dunkel – jedenfalls überall dort, wo kein Licht aus Fenstern oder von den wenigen, nicht kaputten Straßenlaternen für etwas Helligkeit sorgte. Es fast Mitternacht, und die drei Jungen hätten um diese nachtschlafende Zeit wirklich nichts mehr auf der Straße zu suchen gehabt … sollte man jedenfalls meinen. - Tatsächlich waren sie auf der Suche: Nach einem leichten Opfer, das Beute versprach. - Sie machten das nicht zum ersten Mal. Betrunkenen die Taschen ausräumen, oder verspäteten Reisenden, die ihren Zug oder Bus verpasst hatten, und dann an einer Haltestelle übermüdet eingeschlafen waren. Steve war – für diese Art nächtlichen Geschäfts eher suboptimal – mit weißblondem, feinen Haar gesegnet, das an Silberfäden erinnernd ein fast herzförmiges Gesicht umrahmte. Er hatte es unter einer kratzigen, alten, fast schwarzen, wollenen Pudelmütze verborgen. Will, der stämmigste der drei, hatte dunkelbraune, krause Locken. Er war auch der rabiateste der Burschen, der sich - vermutlich - nicht gescheut hätte, zuzuschlagen, falls ein Opfer, dem sie die Taschen leerten, unversehens aufgewacht wäre, und die Gefahr bestanden hätte, dass der Bestohlene sich wehrte oder die Gegend zusammen schrie. Der dritte der Jungen war rothaarig, hatte ein spitzes Gesicht wie ein Fuchs, und hätte – als der Kleinste – locker für 3, 4 Jahre jünger durchgehen können, als er mit seinen fast 12 Jahren war. Er hatte sich einen Schal von West Ham United um den Kopf gebunden, mit dem er fast wie eine Hexe vom Kasperletheater aussah – aber besser, als wenn sein Haar im Schein einer Straßenlaterne wie gekochte Karotten leuchtete! „Mistwetter! - Außer uns ist doch eh keiner unterwegs!“ grunzte der stämmige Will. - „Lauf'n uns die Sohlen ab – für nix und wieder nix...!“ Sie hatten bislang nur ein Opfer gefunden – und das war ein Penner gewesen, der keine fünf Mark dabei hatte – auch keine Uhr. - Und an seiner angebrochenen Rotweinflasche hatte Will nur kurz gerochen, und sie dann angewidert stehen gelassen (auch, wenn er - wie wohl viel zu jung dafür - einem Schluck Wein – oder härterem – generell nicht abgeneigt war). „Stimmt. - Echt nix zu wollen, heute … wenn wir die Straße runter keinen erwisch'n geben wir's für heute auf!“ stimmte der blonde Steve ihm zu. Erstens hatte er selbst eigentlich auch die Nase voll von dem Nebel und der klammen Kälte, und zudem konnte Will unangenehm werden, wenn er sauer wurde … und das war bei der heutigen Kombination von kaltem, nebligen Wetter und anhaltender Erfolglosigkeit definitiv zu erwarten. „Guckt'e mal – da vorn – was is'n mit dem?“ krähte Timmy, der Rothaarige. „Leise! - Wenn de' so rumkrakehlst, muss der doch aufwach'n...!“ zischte Steve, und presste dem kleineren die Hand auf den Mund. Der verstummte tatsächlich – aber die rüde Aktion wäre nicht nötig gewesen: Der, den er mit seinem Ausruf gemeint hatte, rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. „Trägt 'n Umhang – wie so'n Freak im Comic!“ stellte Will mit – reichlich lautem - Flüstern fest. „Und sein Bowler, der da am Boden liegt – spinn ick – oder is' der genauso giftgrün, wie sein Cape?!“ „Muss 'n Spinner sein... aber knülle is' er auf alle Fälle!“ Steve schnupperte am halb offenen Mund des Schläfers. „Riecht, als hätt der sich Gin und irgendso'n Damenlikör reingezogen...! - Mal sehen, was der in den Tasch'n hat!“ Er zog den Umhang auseinander. „Mensch! Die Schließe … sieht aus, wie echtes Gold!“ stellte Timmy – dessen Mund Steve längst wieder freigegeben hatte – fest. Mit flinken Fingern löste er das Schmuckstück, um gleich darauf ein schmerzvolles „Auuu...!“ von sich zu geben. „Die hat mich gebissen!“ quetschte er hervor. Tatsächlich bluteten die Fingerkuppen von Zeige- und Mittelfinger. Er schob sie in den Mund, und saugte daran, um die Blutung zu stillen. „Kann nich' sein! - Mantelschnallen beißen doch nicht! - Mausefallen – ja – aber das...!“ irritiert betrachtete Steve das prunkvolle Zierelement des limonengrünen Umhangs. Es stellte eindeutig einen Falken mit scharfem Schnabel dar. Er zog ein Rasiermesser aus seiner Hosentasche, und klappte es mit routiniertem Schlenker auf, um die vogelförmige, schwere Schnalle vom Umhang des Betrunkenen abzutrennen, an dem sie mit stabilem Garn angenäht war. „Sag mal: Spinn ich jetzt? - Dieser goldene Vogel hat gerade sein Auge geöffnet, und glotzt uns böse an!“ stellte Will fest. „Du spinnst nich' … das Auge war vorher zu – jetz' isses auf!“ meinte Timmy. „Aber das schärfste is: Das is' n' Saphir – und was für'n großer!“ Steve hatte einige Mühe die Schnalle vom Mantel seines Opfers abzutrennen, da die immer wieder die Flügelstellung veränderte, und ihn so nach Kräften behinderte. - Und dass er es vermeiden wollte, in Reichweite des scharfen Hakenschnabels des Vogels zu kommen, erleichterte es auch nicht. Schließlich war es geschafft … und der Vogel breitete die Flügel aus, so dass er eine Spannweite von über 10 Zentimetern erreichte – und machte Anstalten, davon zu fliegen! „So nicht!“ zischte Steve, riss sich die Pudelmütze vom Kopf, und stülpte sie über den flatternden Goldvogel. Der war gefangen, aber der junge Dieb hatte einige Mühe damit, ihn zu bändigen. „Ick werd' nich mehr!“ meinte der stämmige Will, der eine Tasche im Mantel des Schlafenden (oder Bewusstlosen) entdeckt und darin einen Geldbeutel gefunden hatte. Dieser enthielt große, runde Goldstücke, wie die Jungen sie noch nie gesehen hatten. Dazu kleinere Silber- und Kupfermünzen. „Bingo!“ der rothaarige Timmy grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Hauptgewinn!“ er tastete vorsichtig, ob ihr Opfer noch mehr mitnehmenswertes in den Taschen hatte. Das einzige, was er fand, war ein seidenes Taschentuch mit einem silbernen Monogramm und ein blankpolierter, hölzerner Stab von knapp drei Handspannen Länge. Er wusste auch nicht so genau, warum, aber er wickelte ihn sorgsam in das Taschentuch, ehe er ihn in einer Tasche seiner Windjacke verschwinden ließ. Steve hatte sich inzwischen nicht anders zu helfen gewusst, als seine Mütze mit dem Goldvogel darin ein paar mal auf das Straßenpflaster zu schlagen, bis dieser sich nicht mehr rührte, ehe er Mütze und Vogel unter seiner Jacke stopfte. „Hoffentlich hast'e den jetz nich kaputt gemacht!“ unkte Timmy. - „Solang der Saphir heile bleibt!“ meinte Will. „Falls es wirklich einer war... aber Gold is schließlich Gold – auch, wenn ich so Münzen noch nie gesehn hab!“ „Genau!“ Steve blickte sich vorsichtig um. „Mach'n wir, das wir wegkommen! - Wenn dieser Nachtvogel aufwacht, will ich jedenfalls nicht in der Nähe sein! - Und dass nicht bloß, weil er dann garantiert 'n tierischen Kater haben wird...!“ Natürlich ist das, was das junge Diebestrio bei seinen nächtlichen "Beutezügen" treibt, ausgesprochen kriminell, und moralisch und sozial in jeder Hinsicht inakzeptabel. Ihre illegale und amoralische Handlungsweise und ihr verwerfliches Verhalten wird vom Autor der Geschichte ausdrücklich nicht gut geheißen, und soll hier keineswegs glorifiziert werden ... auch, wenn es in dieser Geschichte faktisch der Auslöser für alles ist, was sich in der Folge ereignen wird. Flucht und Heimweg Das Diebestrio beeilte sich, etliche Straßen und Hausecken zwischen sich und das bestohlene Opfer zu bringen. Sie mussten sich nicht absprechen, dass sie auf dem Heimweg noch ein paar größere Umwege machten. Alle drei wohnten sie in der selben Straße, in hässlichen, rot und gelb geklinkerten Reihenhäusern. Vor 20 Jahren hatte man so gebaut! Timmy wohnte in der 9, Will in der 15, und Steve ein Stück weiter, in der 31. Erneut mussten sie sich nicht absprechen: Die Beute – den Goldvogel (mitsamt Steves Pudelmütze) und die Börse mit den schweren, fremden Gold- und Silbermünzen nahmen sie nicht mit in die elterlichen Häuser, sondern versteckten sie in einer Holzkiste mit schrägem Deckel und defektem Schloss die neben einer Telefonzelle an der Straße stand, unter einem Haufen Sand und Splitt. Dass er ja den ominösen Holzstab aus der Tasche ihres betrunkenen Opfers und dessen Taschentuch eingesteckt hatte, daran dachte Timmy nicht mehr. Weiter geht's mit → Kapitel 2: Wieder zu Hause Kapitelübersicht *Drei diebische Bengel: Kapitelübersicht Endnoten Anmerkungen Externe Links *Alle externen Links, die das Harry-Potter-Universum, Personen, Wesen, Gegenstände, Organisationen und Orte aus den Harry-Potter-Büchern und Filmen betreffen, führen ins Harry Potter Wiki. *Alle externen Links, die realweltliche Dinge - oder auch Computerspiele, Kinofilme, Romane etc. betreffen, führen in die deutschsprachige Wikipedia. #